


Wicked Game

by Toaster_Strudel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Origina - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, bare with me kids, bros, guys being dudes, i have a general idea for this, idk where this is going, plot??, read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Strudel/pseuds/Toaster_Strudel
Summary: Life isn't easy when you can't seem to remember the important things, This is what happens to Yabi as she wakes up on Sabaody Archipelago. Though as she follows the leads she receives after coming across her wanted poster. Her discoveries shake the world, but, she's okay with it, that's what she likes to do, after all!---I just would like to point out that this is a good ways before The Strawhat's or any of the others get to Saboady, a good couple of years, give or take, maybe a little before Luffy starts out. And also, I'm terrible at summaries, please give this a try!





	1. Prologue

A good-sized light grey harbor seal swam through the salty water, black speckled with a white underside, his finned feet treading water with a strained effort. A leather X harness was situated on him, his front flippers fitted through nicely and on the back of this harness were two backpack-like straps, similar to a baby holder for a new parent. However, strapped to the harbor seal was not a small infant, but a grown human. Midnight blue hair was plastered to her face from the seawater. Her hair was short, worn in a style that would traditionally be more fitting for men and boys.

 

Her face was very girlish and youthful and slightly round. She appeared to be in her twenties, her build was slim and wiry, though still decently built. A form similar to that of a gymnast or runner. Her chest was small and flat and what she wore did not help her boyish figure in the slightest. Her clothes were soaked, stuck to her body like a second skin. The undershirt was tight and now drenched with water, it hid very little. It was long sleeved and black, the ends of the sleeves had holes in the ends of them, and fitted through them were her middle fingers. Over this, she wore a rust-colored cropped shirt that reached just under her bust, it floated around her in the water as it rushed by. It seemed like the over shirt was much more loose fitting, with its sleeves being cut short, overall, it was a bit ratty looking with light holes and tears dusting each hem.

  
On the back of the undershirt, near the neck on the right side, there was a loop similar to a belt loop, joined by another one down on the left side snug to her hip. Laced through these two loops was a textured steel rod, each end flared out and indented. Basically, a frying pan on each end and in the middle there was a worn and sun-bleached piece of yellow fabric winding around the rod, most likely for cushioning to protect her hands.

 

Her legs were covered with a dark eggshell canvas fabric. They fit her form and the ties in front were laced all the way down each thigh and connected to the boots she wore. They were shoe pants, if that made any sense. The heels and toes of each shoe were white, while the underside was black. The tongues of the shoes moved up under the laces that went up her thighs, curling over and clipping down and to the sides of her hips, resembling some sort of pocket.

 

The woman was riding face up, her back pressed to the enlarged harbor seal as it moved through the water. Her damp, wet head flopped against the back of the seal's neck, up and out of the water where she could breathe in the salty sea air. Her body fought the drag of the water, legs dragging afloat behind the seal as her back was firmly strapped down to his. She was unconscious, her chest shuddering lightly with each wet breath that was inhaled through her open mouth. It would be only a little while longer before the both of them left the water, however, as an Island was set dead ahead in the seal's eye. Approaching at a nice steady pace, the seals nose de-clamped and opened, a slight mist spraying out with a loud rush of air as he exhaled, only for the mist to come back and dust his face. There was no worry though, as it was only water, but the poor thing had to blink his eyes sluggishly to clear his vision before he took in another deep breath and continued forward.

 

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

She awoke to darkness, head aching with a dull throb, slowly recognizing that there was a sharp pain radiating from her left arm. The air around her was warm, her shoulders were propped up as her head leaned back against something soft, and warm, while the rest of her body was damp and cold, seeping slightly into her bones to give that slight aching chill.

Wondering again why it was so dark, she came to the sudden realization that her eyes were closed, and she let out a slow breath. Stupid. Although her head did feel foggy and heavy, how could she have not realized this? She slowly cracked open her lids, only to close them right away, dread coiling lightly in her stomach as her lips moved to press to her teeth so she could nip at them. It felt as though she had ten-pound weights attached to her poor eyelids. The splinter of light she had gotten a glimpse at made her eyes water, burning her retinas, she swore for a second she was going to go blind.

It seemed as though heaven was cursing her, and she felt the need to stick her tongue out at the sky, though she refrained, for now, saving that for when she got her eyes open. Taking a deep breath, she worked on slowly opening her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light, and slowly blinking the heaviness from them.

When she finally got them fully open, she was looking at what seemed to be a tree, of sorts. Along the trunk were long, bi-colored dark blue and then a light creme blue lines. At the top, a beautiful light green seemed to connect it to others nearby, forming a light canopy. Her attention was not on them long though, as clear, iridescent oil-slick hued sphears in a wide range of sizes floated around in the air as it shifted through the trees. Some of them left her field of vision, though others came rather close to her. 

They were very pretty, and honestly, she would have been content to lie there look at them a while longer, but the realization that her head was moving became much more alarming to her. It was not moving of her own volition and she chanced a look to her left. Thankfully, it was the familiar speckled fluffy grey, and relief filled her as she took in a deep breath through her nose.

Swallowing was difficult, she realized she really needed water, but didn't see any within her line of vision and it seemed as though she was in a place where that was not quite possible yet, she just needed to get up and have a wander about, right? This thought lead her to turn her gaze lower towards the base of the trees, where there were roots curved and bent into arches that lifted from the ground, some coated in a mossy green grass of a color similar to the top of the canopy. "Mmh..." she mumbled, quickly realizing her mistake, as that simple vocalization quickly turned into a groan of pain, which caused her to close her eyes and press her head more fully into the speckled fluff she was resting against.

She felt herself shifted slightly, and something cold, damp, and smooth touched the side of her cheek, pressing inward, causing her to suck in a sharp breath past her chapped lips, doing no favors to her throat. She turned her head, her gaze coming to connect with a pair of big, black puppy dog eyes. Her brows furrowed and a grin spread over her face before she moved her arm up to rest the back of her hand against the seal's cheek.

Moving her arm hurt, it was sore and stiff, similar to the feeling you get when you pull a muscle, only this had a bit more sting to it. Against her better judgment, she moved to slide her tongue over her lips before sucking in a small breath. "Chio...", she should have listened to her better judgment, it felt as though she had taken in a mouthful of sun-kissed sand with broken shells and swallowed it. Leaning her head back against the seal, her tongue moved around her mouth and she breathed in deep, trying to keep from swallowing as to not get the sore stinging feeling once again.

Moving her arms, she put her palms to the ground on each side of her hip and taking in a slow, painful breath, she pressed them down firm and winced as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, pressing herself back against the seal. Letting her head roll back, she moved each of her arms up, and held them out to her sides, slowly rotating each arm to check for what was sore and what was not. Really, it was only her left shoulder, it stung and burned a little bit, maybe from a torn muscle.

Moving her hands down, she placed each of them on her thighs before moving her head so she could look down at her legs, smoothing her hands down them, trying to assess for anything that may hurt, poking and groping her legs down to the knee before she sat back and stretched them out. Her hands moved back to hold onto her speckled seal. Her legs were sore, but nothing that really bothered her and her abdomen appeared undamaged as well.

Turning her head to look at her left shoulder, she used her right hand to move her loose sleeve up so she could get a good look. There was a slight rip in the black fabric underneath, and through the rip appeared what could be a wound of some sort. It didn't look life-threatening, nothing major and looked to just need a little bit of a fixer-upper.

With a deep breath, the young woman slid her heels against the ground as she pulled her knees towards her chest and leaning forward over them, she pressed her hands back against the seals speckled back and moved to push herself up an into a standing position. Her legs shook like leaves in the autumn breeze but, as she stood, they acclimated to the weight she had on them once again. She felt slight jitters run through her and looked down to her seal. Chio had moved by now, his body wrapped around her wobbly feet in a 'U' shape, his head near her upper thigh as he stood on his flippers.

Smiling down at the speckled boy, she bent over a bit and gave him a light pat on his head, and his mouth opened up a bit to let out a drawn out chuff, his whiskers moving to face nearly all the way forward before moving back to their slicked back form. The woman straightened back up and turned her head this way and that, gaze taking in her surroundings before she saw that in the distance there appeared to be a trail breaking through the forest off to her right.

Looking back down to her speckled companion she raised her brows, eyes going half-lidded as she let a cocky smile come to her lips. Tongue trailing around in her mouth, she took in another painful breath, "If I fall, catch me." she croaked, amazed that she had not broken down into a small fit of wheezes and coughs with the effort. It seemed as though the more she woke up and adjusted to the pain, the more bearable it was becoming. However, that did not mean that it had gotten better, it stung, and she desperately yearned for a cup of hot tea but would settle for water if she could find it.

Chio threw his head back all the way, almost to the point where it was upside down, his mouth opening to let out a long chuff at his sister, in response, gave him another toothy grin. With that, she set her eye on the path that was to her right and with lips pursing together and tongue sticking out, she moved to take her first couple of steps. They were wobbly, anything but graceful, as if she were a newborn fawn standing for the first time, but she did not fall and so she took that as a win.

It took longer than she had expected, unsurprising in her condition, but she finally made it to what she thought was a pathway to discover that it was, in fact, a pathway. Upon closer inspection, it seemed as though it was used somewhat frequently, maybe by animals, or humans, she could not be too sure. After a time, as they made their way along, -Chio shuffling his way next to her with a good amount of practiced ease-, the smell of cooking meat floated through the air. It was a bit strange, as the air around them had a very soapy smell to it, which caused the smell of the cooking wafting through her nostrils to smell slightly off. Although she was not very fond of the mixed smells, it nonetheless caused her stomach to growl inside of her at the thought of food.

Moving off of the path, she stumbled, hand shooting out to the head that shot up to offer itself to help steady her. Taking it, she let herself lean on the speckled boy next to her, his body pressing against her slightly bent leg. Huffing to herself, she took a moment to steady herself before standing fully upright once again. Glancing down at Chio to the side, her slightly raised brows slowly knitted together as she narrowed her eyes at him. Her tongue moved to suck on her front teeth as she looked down at the smug look of satisfaction on his face and she wanted to smack it off of him, but her face contorted as the bubbly feeling in her chest took hold, and she was forced into a bright smile, brows upturning as she let out a painfully wheezing laugh.

With a shake of her head and a small huff, she moved to continue on, following in whatever direction the smell of food was the strongest. It was difficult, considering the roots of the trees twisted up and out of the ground and threatened to trip her up at every turn. In all honesty, it was only with the guidance of Chio that she was able to get through, eventually emerging from the tree line.

She had not known what to expect, but it most certainly was not this. Before her was a mass of humanity. There were people everywhere, mothers and their kids, bachelors hitting on pretty girls, old men meandering along. Some had what seemed to be some of those bubbles attached to strings with things  _inside_  them. Boxes, clothes, and other items, it was fascinating, really.

Stepping out and into the erratic rush of people, She looked around, her easter yellow eyes eagerly searching for the source of the food smell. Meanwhile, her hands moved from her sides to pat around her body, before moving to her pockets, the left one moving in stiff increments. Inside the right one, she pulled out a pouch, her head tipping down to look at it before her eyes lit up at the sight of it.  _She had money._

Smiling to herself, her gaze lifted once more as she tossed the pouch up, it making that beautiful sound of coins hitting together when her hand moved to snatch it out of the air, closer to her face. Moving forward, she cut through the people, head-turning here and there before she took notice of a couple of kids. Their gaze was intensely locked onto her side, and upon looking down, she found what had their focus. Her speckled partner in crime.

It was amusing, but she continued on her way, the idea of food and hot tea slowly dominating her mind. She found the place not too long after, her companion wiggling excitedly before he moved to a much faster pace than she, bounding his way forward to the doors before pressing his seal lips and nose firmly against the glass door. A look of adoration came to her face at the sight of the seal, and as she made her way closer, he pushed into it more, the door swinging open as he weaseled his way inside.

Following suit, the young woman made her way into the bar, the light much more dim on the inside, the tables inside were anywhere from large circles to small circles for one. The chairs, just like the tables, all made of a very worn looking wood that matched the floors. Littering the walls hung ancient fishing equipment that was far too old to use, and pieces of paper, what seemed to be wanted posters.

There were a few people on the inside, all men, just as the bartender was, but as soon as she had sat herself down, an elderly woman seemed to appear out of nowhere and worked her way over to the new arrivals. Giving the old woman a grin, she rested her elbows on the table as she sank down, almost melting into the chair and table, glad to be off of her feet for a bit.

There was a rag, and a hand on a hip as the old woman looked down at her expectantly. The young one gave a grin, before swallowing to ask, "Uhh, could I have some tea..?" She received a nod before there was a moment of questioning silence before she added, "and some raw meat and bread, that would be all, thank you." One of her hands came up to rub lightly at her throat, it was feeling tender, and the sound of her voice sounded so shitty, really, it was like an old cow stuck in the lands of Alabasta for too long. She received a nod from the old woman as her form turned and hobbled away. Taking this moment, she folded her arms on the table, lent forward, and rested her head there.

After this, she thought she would either look for a doctor, or a shop to find some medical supplies, maybe pick up a backpack somewhere. And after that, she would... huh, what would she do? Her head moved up so her chin was resting on her arms instead as she gazed off into space. Maybe she should do some investigation work, how had she gotten here and what happened before that. Mentally nodding to herself it seemed that would be the best choice of action.

Her train of thought was interrupted as a steaming cup was set down in front of her, soon followed by a plate. Lifting her head, she nodded to the old woman before instantly going for the tea. The first couple of sips, she swallowed as quickly as possible, skipping her tongue to get to her throat more quickly. The relief was instantaneous, the scorching liquid seeming to soothe and sting her throat at the same time. Setting the cup down, she took in a deep breath and sank into the feeling it gave her throat as she breathed. It was soothing and she was already feeling better.

At the chuffing sound from next to her, and the weight that was suddenly in her lap, she looked down and smiled. One hand moving down to rest on Chio's head before she moved it back up to the table. Her hand rested on a chunk of meat that was on the plate next to the bread. Grabbing hold of it with her fingers, she turned her hand so it was in her palm, taking up most of her hand as she moved it down for the speckled boy.

His head moved away from her lap and tilted sideways as his mouth opened up and he grabbed onto the meat with the side of his mouth before tilting his head back and with a couple of bites, swallowed. Shaking her head, she looked away before moving to drink a bit more of her tea, this time taking it slow, and enjoying it, the warmth a welcome feeling.

She finished her tea before she started to pick at the bread, taking in the soft insides of the slices and chewing on them, but leaving the harder crust. Call her spoiled, but she had never really liked it. Once she got through the four decent pieces of bread, she just grabbed onto the plate and leaned down to set it on the ground before moving to dig through her pouch. She counted out the beli, and a bit extra for a tip, before slapping the copper pieces down onto the wooden table. Standing up with a scrape of the chair, she moved to step to the side, Chio joining her soon after, his tongue moving over his whisker pads, cleaning himself up as they moved to the door, though she came to a stop by the wall with the posters.

Her gaze scanning over a couple of them before one, in particular, caught her eye. Her relaxed gaze snapping open, her brows raising up into her hairline. She was looking at a picture of herself, it was a close-up, from a little over the bust, her brows raised, eyes half-lidded, and a slanted grin on her mug. her hair was whipped, and just over her left shoulder, right next to her head was a big opened mouth with teeth. It looked as though the seal was bending over her shoulder and around her head, shouting to the right, and across her face in the same direction her gaze was. Though what was even more numbing, was the bounty underneath it, one that had her brow raised, eyes wide open expression, add the feature of her jaw dropping.

450,000,000 Beli, Hairtrigger Yabi.

_What the fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill slowly be adding art in, so here ya go!
> 
> Clothes- https://imgur.com/a/yaH63


	2. The race is on

Yabi currently sat in a hotel room, it was dark and somewhat quiet. The hour was early, the sun not quite up yet, just starting to peek over the horizon. Her body bandaged and wrapped up, she had gone to a store rather than a doctor, the behind desk doctor was incredibly helpful. It had taken a good three hours from start to finish, Rocio, the doctor, was one talkative woman and it was difficult to get away after paying. When Yabi had stepped out of the store, the first thing she was greeted with was a sharp nip to the thigh. Letting a slightly strained smile come to her face, she had looked down at her speckled friend before letting out a weary laugh. "Sorry there, buddy, the store clerk sure could talk, ya know?"

 

And then she had gone off to find somewhere to stay for a while, to regroup herself. The inn she was staying in with her boy was small, there was a lumpy bed, a bedside table stuffed next to the bed with a small lamp on it. There was a small, cramped bathroom, and an even smaller closet. It had been a good four days like this now, cooped up in her room at night. She would head out, and go from place to place searching for more information about herself in the early mornings, and stay out late still, but she would return eventually, she needed the rest to get well. The Whitebeard Pirates came up often in her searches, although nothing solid ever really came up, and just the reminder of said pirates put her on edge.

 

What reason could it be to make her feel this way? Was it a good thing, or a bad thing? There were many questions to be answered the more she figured out. It was starting to become a tiring process, four days of this. In total, Yabi had gathered that she had some sort of connection to the Whitebeard Pirates. Due to the current date, she had a good chunk of memory gone, around five years, give or take. In that time she had done something big with herself, she is no friend of the government, people are scared of her, and fans of her, and a lot of people think she is a man.

 

As for that last one, it's nothing new, but for it to be taken on with a world eye view, she couldn't help but feel extremely sour. No matter how many times she spoke up, corrected people, or even proved them wrong, the mistake that she was a man always prevailed. With a sigh, Yabi rested her head in her hands, elbows sat on her knees.

 

Chio was snoring behind her on the bed, curled up in a near perfect circle, in order to make room for Yabi to sit on its edge. The bed was hardly big enough for her, the poor boy was too sweet for his own good. He sounded like an extremely large pug like this, the snorting and snoring coming from him. _Honestly_. She was amused by him, and a huff of said amusement left her lips in a rush. Today was day five, and the well of information on this island was almost completely dry, it was about time she and Chio moved on.

 

Moving to sit up, she placed her hands on her thighs before turning herself around. Looking to her speckled boy, she brought a hand up and let it slap down, enjoying the ripple it caused along his body. The seal’s head hopped up, and he moved to look at her, his head lifting up, and reaching back till it was upside down, the top of his head almost hitting his spine. He let out a sound that she could hardly make sense of, something along the lines of ‘Mibph.’

 

A smile came to her face, and she let her hand pat him a couple of times. “Alright bud, I’d say it's time we get a move on, yeah?” Chio let out another d’burbtt’, and she rubbed her hand to the side and back of his head an amused tone as she spoke: “I’ll take that as a yeah.”

 

 

\--------

 

 

After some questioning here and there, Yabi had found herself a boat. It had three red sails and a dark emerald green paint job. It was for sailing and would do a good enough job. There was a small space for storage, and from here it was just about fitting a bedroll down there so if she needed shade she could get it, or get away from any unwanted weather.

 

Three crates of food, water, and other necessities later, and she was ready to go. The lower storage space had enough room for both Chio and herself to lay about, even enough space to maybe have a small romp around if they really wanted to. She had a map and an eternal pose to Fishman Island. It was the closest and easiest path for her to follow to cross over to the new world from what she had gathered. If she made good pace, it would take her what, six to ten hours, and if not good pace, an entire day or more.

 

Either way, she had the time. She got her boat bubbled, even got herself one of those little bubbling devices, after all, you never knew, it was always best to be prepared. Next up she got everything together before herding Chio onto the boat. Setting sail was easier than she remembered it being. She had left her own island, she remembered that, but it was so much harder then.

 

Being underneath the water was, strange. Yabi had a devil fruit, water was usually a big no-no, so getting the chance to be underneath the surface of the sea was breathtaking. Chio would pop out of the bubble here and there, unable to resist chasing schools brilliantly colored fish, bringing some in every once in a while not only for himself but Yabi as well, before heading back out.

 

Bending a bit, Yabi rested a hand on the solid railing that lined her boat, leaning forward a bit she used the rail to help ease herself down, kneeling a moment before sitting down, somewhat like a lady in a skirt. Arms coming up, she crossed them on the rail, before hunching forward and resting her chin atop of her arms. A soft smile came to her face as she took in the sights, keeping an eye on Chio and their surroundings.

 

 

\--------

 

 

A seagull soared high in the clouds, the clouded water vapor swirling and moving away in pretty swirls around the bird's wings as it descended down. Its attention was drawn to a freckled man, an orange hat on his head. Upon landing, it turned its head, beak pulling out a newspaper from the bag attached to its back. It only gave the paper to the man once the right amount of coin was dropped into a side pouch of its bag, before taking off again.

 

Ace was the man's name, and as he turned himself to walk back to his spot of shaded crates, he unfolded the paper. The back had nothing particularly interesting, but the front sure did. He recognized the wanted poster inked into the front of the newspaper, the lazy set grin on it reminded him of a particular first commander of pop’s ship.

 

Brown eyes moved to the article underneath the picture for a moment, before they caught a smaller picture at the bottom. There was that same familiar face, though she was much farther away, a speckled seal on the ground next to her, her left hand and exposed arm was completely wrapped, and she looked a bit worse for wear, but the date at the bottom of the picture is what got to the freckled man.

 

Eight days ago. She was there eight days ago. His eyes were wide as plates, and he scrunched the paper into one hand before turning, bolting his way across the main deck, before heading into the dining hall. The room was enormous, but the desired person was there, his giant form settled in a chair, a mug of coffee in his hand. “POPS!”

 

At the call, the bigger man turned his head, white mustache covering his upper lip, both brows raised in question. Across from the captain, was a blonde man, purple shirt opened to show off a dark blue inked tattoo, The Whitebeard Jolly Roger. The blonde man too looked up at the approaching man.

 

Ace was waving the paper over his head, mouth opening and closing, letting words out so loud and fast he was choking on them. It was a comical sight, and it got both of the others to grin at him. Stopping in front of the two, he waved the scrunched up newspaper in front of them.

 

The first division commander, Marco, lifted a brow at his fellow commander. “Ace, calm down, we can’t understand you.” His chin was rested against the knuckles of his fist, his elbow rested on the table they sat at. Whitebeard looking at the two let out a short laugh. “What is it, Ace?”

 

The second division commander waved his free hand at them before snapping the newspaper out to get it to unfold from his clenched grip, before holding it out for them to see. “Yabi was spotted at Sabaody,” It was quiet among the three instantly. The grin Whitebeard held vanished, and Marco reached out to grab the paper from Ace. Letting his eyes scan over the most recent picture a moment, he turned his gaze to the article.

 

“This week Marines are shocked to find that after an entire year of absence, Hairtrigger Yabi was spotted at Sabaody Archipelago. For what reason such a dangerous man has reason to suddenly resurface in a place like that is unknown as of now, though the government highly recommends to report any sightings, and to keep away from this individual.”

 

Marco finished, before he turned the paper around, and let it settle on the table for Pops to see. The captain's eyes took to the bottom picture, and let the quiet take to the air. It was maybe a minute later that he took a deep breath in before looking up at his two boys. “Change course, head to the outskirts of our territory, Fishman island.”

 

Marco stood from the table, hand pressed to its surface as he nodded his head. “Roger.” Ace nodded to Pops as well, before taking to follow after Marco. There was work to be done. Ace and Marco made way onto the main deck before they split. Marco off to his map room to dig around for an eternal pose, while Ace moved to tell the rest of the current working crew.

 

It would take them a good portion of time to get there, up to two weeks, but as long as they kept pace, they may get there even sooner, and that was something Marco was determined for. After the crew had been told not only of their destination but the news of Yabi, everyone had a fire lit underneath them.

 

Scattering about like ants, everyone moved to their station while others moved far into the under part of the ship, going from room to room, informing those they came across of the current situation. Within half an hour, the Moby Dick was off, sales dropped, with Marco up at the wheel with another navigator. He was currently looking down at a map he had pulled out, two others looking at it with him while a third steered the ship.

 

They were working out the most probable course that Yabi would take. From Sabaody, she would most likely head to Fishman Island, and from there, they were working out what island she would head to next. It would be a busy couple of days ahead of them indeed.


End file.
